Life Without You
by natmik11
Summary: Natsume and Mikan has never been this close.... close as friends! "To hell with friends, they are in love!They are inseparable but what is stopping the two? Those idiots, we have to think of something to speed up their process" the gang thought pls review
1. Chapter 1

High School will end soon for the Gakuen Alice gang and nothing is still happening between Natsume and Mikan

_**A/N: Hi guys! I'll be updating "Is Our Love Meant To Be" soon…. Pls. wait for it! In the meantime, please read this as well… You already know… Comment and Review! Thanks guys! Visit my blog at **__**www.soujikoi.**__**! **_

Chapter 1

High School will end soon for the Gakuen Alice gang and nothing is still happening between Natsume and Mikan. Everyone knew how much they have gotten so close with each other but it really never reached that Natsume confessed to Mikan. The gang was not that all in a hurry since they knew they would be attending Alice University all together, but still they knew if Natsume wouldn't act, Mikan might fall for someone else. Mikan, after all those years has grown up to be the most beautiful girl in Gakuen Alice and yet what everyone liked about her is that she doesn't even notice how beautiful she is.

"Hey Hotaru! Do you have your sociology notebook with you? I've missed out a few lessons because of that dammed missions they ask me to do." Mikan said panting after running out and searching for Hotaru.

Nothing has changed, Hotaru is still Mikan's bestfriend, although, Hotaru learned to show more affection to Mikan and to Hotaru's boyfriend for almost 5 years now, Ruka.

"Yeah, I have it here with me, you know Mikan, you really have a choice whether to take that mission or not." Hotaru said.

"Yeah I know, but you know the truth, I love, no not love… uhm.. I like doing missions because it gets me one step closer to.. you know who… He's still my partner after all… Hmm.." Mikan said blushing.

"Well, why don't you just tell him, Mikan. I mean everyone can see how close you and him are, why not be the first to confess?" Hotaru questioned.

"No way! I'm not that in a hurry or obsessed or whatever. I enjoy what we have and I just don't want to ruin whatever we have right now. He might have someone else on mind and I would just die if I know it isn't me." Mikan said.

"Die?" Hotaru said

"Hehe… not really, but close to that." Mikan said laughing. "Wait, where were you off too?" Mikan asked.

"To Ruka's room. I have nothing else to do anyway." Hotaru said. "Want to come along?"

"No thanks! I'll just borrow that notebook of yours and I'll just chill in my room. My God! I need some rest you know! Who know when the next mission will be." Mikan said smiling.

"Alright, here you go!" Hotaru said handling the notebook to Mikan, "I'll see you later, at dinner."

"Yeah! See you later." Mikan said waving and going to the opposite direction going to the girl's dormitory.

While walking back, Mikan thought about her conversation with Hotaru, she then thought about Natsume. How much she loved Natsume, if he only knew. She would always protect him no matter what. She remembered when she came back to Alice Academy 5 years ago coming from Australia for her to train, she was introduced first to the Dangerous Ability Type Class and Natsume just stared at her and after a few seconds which felt so long hours he smirked at her. Natsume's smirked. How she missed that. Then soon after they we inseparable, Natsume was the 1st one who instroduced her back to their friends, Natsume was the 1st one to burn the 1st love letter Mikan received, the 1st one to kiss her and hug her. Natsume was to Mikan the only one she could love fully. When she first came back from Australia, she saw how Natsume changed. Well of course before she left they already were that-somehow-close-relationship, but not like this when she came back.

"When? When? When will that stupid realize?" Mikan said shouting her thoughts out when someone replied from her back….

"When what?" smirking, Natsume put her arms around Mikan. "Who are you talking to? You look stupid as always…"

That smirk! That smirk again! "Stop it Natsume! You scared me!" Mikan said, not even bothered how Natsume's arm was wrapped around her shoulders.

"After all the mission that you've been to, your still a sacredly cat!" Natsume said.

They kept walking until they reached Mikan's room. "I am not! Its just that you caught me off guard you know."

Natsume opened the door for Mikan, he had a speared key anyway. How did Natsume have a spare key? Well… when Natsume asked for Mikan's room key, Mkan thought that, "This might be it, Natsume might ask me," but no, Natsume's only reason was, "It would be easier if I have a spare key on your room so that every time we have a mission, and when there are times I have to carry you back I could just open it up without asking you or waking you up." Tsk.. Tsk.. Excuses! Excuses! That's what Hotaru thought when Mikan told her. Mikan still a little dense said, "Excuse for what?" and Hotaru just smiled.

As Mikan entered, she took some letters scattered on her floor, "Hmm… maybe I should get a mail box, its always like this. I have to pick each and single one out." Mikan said.

Natsume went to the kitchen, got some drink and said, "You don't have to, I could just burn them and save you the hassle of reading it." Natsume handed a bottle to Mikan.

"You always do that! You don't even know what's written! I always have to make excuses to those people who wrote to me when they ask about if I received the letter or not!" Mikan said drinking. "I don't even know why you're doing it." Mikan said as she entered her room and was about to change.

Natsume followed, "Well you don't have to know the reason, I just feel like doing it!"

"Arrogant Ass", Mikan thought, smiling to herself, "Hmm… but a sweet arrogant ass."

She knew somehow why Natsume was doing it but she of course would like to hear it coming from him.

"You know, you don't have to follow me when I'm changing." Mikan said.

"I've seen you anyway! What's the difference?" Natsume said smirking and sat at Mikan's bed.

"Stupid! That was an accident!" Mikan said blushing as she remembered. It happened one night coming home from a mission, a mission without Natsume and she felt so tired doing it alone, she got her back injured for the first time and she just barged to her room and took her shirt off! To her surprise, when she opened her bedroom door, Natsume was there just waiting for her watching a TV, she felt too tired to argue so with only her bra on she covered her self with her shirt that she was holding and said, "What are you doing here?", and of course, Natsume with his calm voice said, "Waiting for you, I knew somehow you'd get injured with me not going with you. I must have a talk with Persona." "Come here" he said, "I'll tend to your injury." At that time, she was blushing like mad whenever she felt Natsume's touch at her back.

"Well, accident or not, I still saw you!" Natsume said.

Mikan turned her back facing her closet and took one shirt out and just changed. There was no point in arguing with Natsume.

As Natsume watched Mikan, he thought, "Should I just tell her? Nothing or no one is stopping us now anyway," He knew Mikan feels the same way.

Mikan sat at the other side of the bed and was about to read one of the letters she received. They were like a couple, she thought, but not. "Hmm.. Look here Natsume, a letter from my mom and your mom."

"Really?" Natsume said.

"Let's see here, they said they are at Misaka Mountains, and they are trying to locate some children with alices, they seem to enjoy the hot springs there." Mikan said.

Over the past years, Mikan came to terms with her mom and found out the reason she left Mikan was to protect her. Mikan's grandfather to her surprise had an alice as well and was now the principal of the elementary section.

"I see" Natsme said and began relaxing in Mikan's bed.

"Hmm… next one… let's see… a letter from Kurosaki-kun! Hmm.." Mikan said waiting for Natsume to react. As she knew it! The letter burned from her hands!

"Hey!" Mikan said. "That's not fair. He may like me you know."

"Tsk.. Doesn't anyone!" Natsume whispered and Mikan heard, "I heard that you know! Stupid!! How will I get a boyfriend it you're ruining everything!" Mikan said.

"Ruining it? Boyfriend? I'm saving whatever there is to save Mikan!" Natsume irritated at knowing Mikan wanted a boyfriend.

"Save? Save? My God Natsume! You talk like I'm such a super genius to understand your riddles?!" Mikan getting upset already. Mikan stood up. "Well here's another letter coming from Kari-kun!"

The letter got burned again! "I cant believe you!" Mikan said wailing her letters in the air! "You might as well burn everything!" Mikan said sitting beside Natsume.

Natsume didn't even respond! He doesn't know what to say! He's acting like a jealous boyfriend. Well he could always come up with an alibi that he care for Mikan truly as a friend.

"Well? Well? What? Aren't you going to say something?" Mikan said.

"Stop pestering me! I'm resting!" Natsume said

"Grr! You're impossible" Mikan said.

"If you could just answer me Natsume, at least I know what I would do." Mikan said sadly.

"Okay! Fine Mikan! You win! Well, those guys who are after you is not worthy of you. Okay? I know you more than those fools and I know your worth so just believe me when I say it, okay?!" Natsume said calmly.

"_Alright! I got you now Natsume_!" Mikan thought to herself.

Mikan leaned close to Natsume and said, "Well since you know me better than those boys as you've said…. Who is worthy for me, Nat-su-me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wha… What are you doing?" Natsume straightened up on Mikan's bed.

Mikan ignored him and kept on leaning forward, "Well?" Mikan said tickling Natsume's ear.

"Don't do that!" Natsume said taking Mikan's hand.

Now holding hands, Mikan sat up straight and began talking again, "So who is worthy of me Natsume? I would like to know so I could set my cap on him. There must be someone"

"Uh… well… that is…." Natsume said when his cell phone rang, "Oh! Wait! Ruka's calling.

"_Oh nice Ruka! Great timing"_ Mikan thought in a BAD way and Natsume thought in a GOOD way.

"What?" Natsume said as he answered his cell phone.

"Where are you?! It's almost dinner time. Meet you at the pantry room. Can you pick up Mikan on the way?" Ruka said.

"Yeah I'm here at Mikan's now. We'll see you guys in a while." Natsume said and hang up.

"Come on let's go! Dinner time!" Natsume said getting up

"Hey wait! We're not done yet!" Mikan said kneeling on the bed stopping Natsume from getting up. "That's not fair you know"

"_No escape now!"_ Natusme thought.

"Well?" Mikan asked

"Right now Mikan, I don't think that the… uh.. guy I'm thinking worthy of you is… uh ready. Uh.. ready to tell you how he feels so just wait until I could see that he is ready and I'll tell you, okay?" Natsume said

"What a turn down!" Mikan thought, Mikan looked up at Mikan and said, "Well how long should I wait?" She stood up, changed for dinner but definitely heard Natsume say, "Not long enough"…. And that was enough for Mikan.

As Natsume and Mikan entered the pantry room, they scanned the whole room looking for the gang.

Natsume saw Mochu and Sumire waived at them and they followed where they were.

They were all seated waiting for their dinner to be served, Mikan still sat beside Natsume when…

"Uhm… excuse me! Mikan?" Takashi asked.

Mikan turned around and saw Takashi, a college freshmen at Alice University, and said, "Takashi? Takashi! It's so good to see you?"

Takashi saved Mikan once when they were on a mission before, last year, everyone thought that there was something between Takashi and Mikan but it was just a humor.

"Yeah? Well, it's good to see you too… You know I was thinking, during the freshmen assembly next week, you guys will be there right?" Takashi said not minding the stares Natsume was throwing at him.

"Oh yeah, we'll be going there of course!" Mikan said remembering.

"I was wondering if I could assist you and maybe I could introduce you to a few of the college people there and some of their clubs you might be interested in joining." Takashi said.

"Uhm… Sure! That would be nice Takashi" Mikan said smiling sweetly.

"Really? Well thanks! I'll meet you up at the University then." Takashi said returning the smile and went off, "Nice to see you guys again."

The gang just smiled in return but Koko read their minds, _"GO AWAY! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE CAUSING THE PANTRY TO GET SO HOT!!" _

"Phew! I thing we should let the air-condition system work here better! It's really getting hot!" Hotaru said.

"Really? I don't feel hot at all." Mikan said shrugging.

"Well… you have the nullification so you don't feel it!" Mochu said and got slapped in the head by Sumire. "What the?" Mochu said. Sumire smiled sweetly when Mikan said "Are you causing this Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"See! See!" Sumire whispered to Mochu and Mochu smiled apologetically to Natsume.

"Why would I? Natsume answered simply.

"Well you're the only one here with the fire alice, so stop it! I don't even know why you're doing it!" Mikan said.

"_How dense_!" Everyone thought.

"Well it's not me!" Natsume said.

"Fine!" Mikan said irritated and whispered to Natsume, "So Natsume, you think it's Takashi who is the worthy guy?"

"_Wrong move Mikan!"_ Koko heard and thought to himself.

Natsume stood up and dragged Mikan out of the pantry. "Wha? Hey NATSUME!! I'm still eating in case you can't see what I'm doing!"

"Eat later! We have to talk! NOW!" Natsume said quite loudly.

Everyone was staring at them and Mikan didn't like it one bit, "Quiet down Natsume, everyone is staring."

"If you don't want them staring then stand up now and MOVE!" Natsume hissed.

"Alright! I'm sorry everyone. We'll be joining you later at Mochu's party." Mikan said bowing but when Mikan stood up, it was weird like everyone was trying to hide their smiles.

Natsume was dragging them to his room, "Natsume wait!" Mikan said trying to catch up with Natsume's dragging but there was no response from Natsume.

Natsume opened his door and dragged Mikan inside, "Wha? Natusme! What is wrong with you!" Mikan said going straight to his bedroom.

Natsume raging from his anger, trying to calm down, "How can you be so dense?"

"Dense? Dense about what? You're talking riddles again Natsume! I hate that!!" Mikan said.

Natsume was walking to his room while saying, "If you weren't so stupid you should have probably guessed right now."

"Stupid? You know I'm not! I ranked 3rd next to you and Hotaru." Mikan said proudly following him to his bedroom.

"So Natsume? What the hell are you talking about?" Mikan said.

"Shut UP!" Natsume said.

"What?! Shut up! You dragged me here and all you could say is SHUT UP!! I'm leaving!" Mikan said and was about to stand up from his bed when….

Natsume pulled her back to his bed (in a hugging way) and said, "Don't leave.. Stay…" Natsume whispered from Mikan's back.

Mikan turned facing him and said, "Natsume… Is there something bothering you? Something you wish to tell me?" Mikan said cupping his face.

Natsume stated at Mikan, _"How beautiful can this idiot get."_ He thought. He couldn't stop smirking. Mikan noticed it and thought to herself, _"That smirk! That smirk again!"_

"What are you thinking?" Mikan asked.

"Mikan… You do know that I have never let any girl be close with me like what we have right now." Natsume said and continued, he held her hand and said, "You know I care for you right?"

"Yeah I do know Natsume." Mikan whispered.

"And… uh… what I'm trying to say is that… the reason that I've been so protective with you is that… is that… uh… that is…." Natsume just couldn't get the words straight.

Mikan was stopping herself from laughing because Natsume's looks too cute…

"Is that…uh…" Natsume said still trying to get the right words.

"Hmm?" Mikan asked.

"Uh… yeah… as I was saying… I …" Natusme said then thought_, "Damn! No need for words!" he thought_

With that thought, he pulled Mikan and kissed her right there and then, Mikan surprised with his actions, couldn't respond op his kiss but after a while, she felt her stomach tingle, and because of that tingle she felt, she clung to Natsume and kissed him back. When Natsume felt that Mikan was responding to his kiss, he pulled her away, so that both of them can breath, he hugged Mikan and said, "What I was trying to tell you is that I love you… I loved you for so long."

"Oh Natsume! I love you too… I waited for so long too for you to tell me!" Mikan said hugging him tighter.

Natsume released her and smirked, "So now everything is settled, please call that stupid Takashi and cancel your stupid plans so that I can spend some more time with my stupid girlfriend and before you react with me calling you stupid is because of your stupidness to accept his invitation, did I get myself clear?"

"Ah!" Mikan couldn't help herself from laughing, she was so happy that all she could do was kiss Natsume again and then said, "Anything you want sir"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

**A/N: Okay! Chapter 3 is up! Thanks to yunikstarz2101, flamecasterlover, bLueanGeL'swinGs, claireponcherrii, Shiro-Kitsune8, aliceacademy8, jenfreaks123, blizzel, mangaluver123, blacksunangel, miyuki24 and moonlightprincess08. Thanks guys! Did I miss someone? Please review and comment. For my story, "Is our love meant to be"… I'll update soon. Please do comment for this chapter! Mwah!**

Chapter 3

**Flashback**

When Mikan returned from Gakuen Alice Australia branch…

"Good Morning! We have an old student coming back to join us!" Narumi said. "Please Enter"

The class was so noisy that they didn't know that their new classmate already entered. Only a few managed to caught glimpse of the masked girl.

"mikan" hotaru whispered, which ruka and natusme heard.

"Hello everyone! Its so nice to see you again." Mikan said cheerfully.

"Mikan!!" Koko exclaimed and as soon as everyone heard Mikan's name they soon came rushing towards her.

"Hi guys!" Mikan said laughing while hugging each and everyone of them. "I really missed you all. After Mikan hugged Ruka it was Natsume's turn.

"_Damn! Should I let her hug me?"_ Natsume thought.

"I think that's what you've been waiting for." Koko whispered to Natsume.

Natsume glared at Koko and said, "Shut Up"

Mikan knew what Natsume was thinking and she just hid a smile. She reached Natsume and face-to-face she said, "I missed you per-vert!"

Natsume smirked, then said, "Tsk! Pol-ka!"

Then to everyone's surprised, Natsume pulled Mikan to him and hugged her. Everyone gasped and from then on they knew who is the most important person in Natsume's life.

"You haven't changed at all Natsume…" Mikan whispered while still hugging Natsume.

"Okay! That enough you two… Okay, since Mikan just arrived, I'll leave you guys to patch things up, okay?" Narumi said then left the room.

Mikan pulled away from Natsume blushing.

Everyone started asking questions to Mikan but the only 1 question that caught Natsume's attention was…

"hey Mikan! Did you have a boyfriend back in austrailia?" Mochu asked.

Sumiere slapped Mochu's head at the back and said, "What the hell are you asking about? Stupid insensitive jerk!"

"Tsk… Yeah sure! I'm the stupid insensitive jerk that you love." Mochu made a face and got another slap in the head from Sumiere.

"Wait! You guys are now together?" Mikan cheered.

"Yeah! Love is blind…" Sumiere joked then blushed.

Everyone laughed. "So, was there someone Mikan?" Ruka asked, "Not that I'm interested or anything…. I'm totally devoted to Hotaru."

"Wha? Hotaru? You didn't even tell me!" Mikan gasped.

"Well I haven't told you yet since I haven't answered him YET." Hotaru said simply but blushed a little.

"Yeah…. For now!" Ruka said proudly. "So? What is it?"

Mikan ignored Ruka's question and turned to Natsume who was sitting beside her, "How about you Natsume? Do you have a girlfriend or are you courting someone?"

From the background, Koko shouted, "Don't bother asking Mikan, he never laid his eyes on anyone else except….Wha?!" A fire was about to go near Koko when it disappeared.

"Don't think about it Natsume, I can nullify your alice even if you have already released it." Mikan said smiling.

"Phew! That was close! I owe you 1 mikan!" Koko said.

"So?" Mikan insisted looking at Natsume.

"So what?" Natsume replied.

"So, is there someone?" Mikan asked.

There was a long silence then Natsume finally stood up and said, "It's none of your business." Then Natsume walked away from the room.

Natsume just stood out leaning at their classroom door, and was hearing Mikan saying, "That stupid idiot! He hasn't changed at all!"

"Hey Natsume!" Ruka stood beside him, "She's back. Mikan's back!"

Natsume closed his eyes and smiled. A smile that he rarely shows to anyone. From then on Ruka knew they had to do something. It was only Mikan who could touch Natsume's heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – The Last Chapter

**A/N: Hi guys! This will be the last chapter for this fic. I hope you will enjoy this last chapter. I have also updated my fic "Is our love meant to be?" Please comment and review for this chapter. Thanks!**

**Chapter 4 – The Last Chapter ( Sealed it with a Kiss)**

_**After 5 years…**_

The wind was blowing peacefully at the small chapel inside the Alice Academy. Children were running across the lawn, and the parents were chasing them to stop since they were worried that the suit and dress of their kids might be ruined.

"Jacinda!" the child stopped running around as soon as she heard her mother's voice. "This is not the time for you to go running around and get yourself dirty. You have a role on your Aunt's wedding."

"But Daddy is chasing Mr. Rabbit as well, Daddy has a role too…" the child protested but just one look from her mother, she knew when to stop.

"You Ruka Nogi is a bad example to your daughter!" Hotaru Imai said as he slapped Ruka at the back of his head.

"Ouch! You didn't have to do that!" Ruka said scratching his head where Hotaru slapped him.

"Now look at you! You are the best man and please let Jacinda hold Mr. Rabbit first okay, darling" Hotaru said

"I know… I know… she can place him at her basket while walking at the altar. Isn't this great? Finally those two decided to get married." Ruka said.

"Yes darling! After their on and off relationship because of both of their attitudes such as their tempers, etc. they finally made the most important decisions of their lives. I am so happy for the both of them." Hotaru said smiling serenely.

"Okay, let's get this over and done with… Jacinda! My sweet! We have to go inside now." Ruka called out.

**-- At the Bride's Room --**

"I can't believe you! How dare you!!" Mikan was so furious that she was about to cry and ruin her make-up

"Now! Now! Mikan dear, come down, I worked so hard to make you the most beautiful bride in the whole world" Sumiere said. "Natsume, can you please get out? You know you are not allowed to see the bride because it is a bad omen."

"But I just wanted to see her… she might run away you know…" Natsume said smiling teasingly.

"Oooh! Sometimes I don't even know why I'm going to marry you!" Mikan said.

"What is going on here?" Hotaru said as a matter-of-fact tone.

"Hotaru! That guy…" Mikan said pointing to Natsume, "just came straight here, without knocking, mind you, and kissed me, when he knew very well that it's a bad sign to see the bride before the wedding. How terrible. I hate you!" Mikan said looking at Natsume that meant to kill.

"Nothing is going to happen! Whatever happens there will be a wedding between the two of you, now, Natsume please wait outside. Ruka is already waiting for you there." Hotaru said icily.

"Fine! See you later my Mikan!" Natsume said laughing, teasing Mikan.

"Get Out!!" Mikan said throwing the hairbrush at Natsume but Natsume was able to close the door before it hit him.

"Are you ready?" Hotaru asked.

"Of course I am, it's a good thing I love him so much or I wouldn't be able to stand him." Mikan smiled to Hotaru sweetly, "I've waited so long for Natsume to propose, you know. I've never loved anyone else.

"I know. Let's go" Hotaru said as she and Sumiere helped Mikan with her wedding gown.

**-- At the Chapel --**

"Hey Ruka, you got the ring?" Natsume asked.

"Chill man, I've got it." Ruka said and signaled Mochu to come over. "Hey Mochu, where is your son again? He is the ring bearer."

"I know… I know but Chandler is so funny that he can't stop to levitate your daughter. They were just arguing a while ago." Mochu said laughing.

"What?! Get the both of them. They have to get ready. Mikan is coming out any minute" Ruka said and looked at Natsume and for the first time to see him so nervous but nervous in a way he was excited.

**-- Walking at the Altar -- **

The song played and Mikan accompanied by her father (who later on was found that he was still alive captured by the AAO. It was Mikan and Natsume's last mission for the academy.), was walking now at the altar. When Mikan reached at the front row of the chapel seats, she reached for baby Yuri and leaned, then kissed the baby at the forehead and whispered to Yuri's ear, "Finally dear, we will be a family." Then she turned around and saw Natsume, waiting for her patiently with a smile on his face, never been this handsome, Natsume bowed to her father, and Mikan placed her arms on Natsume's.

The ceremony was getting to be sentimental for the two of them as well as their closest friends and family.

Taking vows was about to take place. The priest asked Mikan to go first…

Mikan looked at Natsume and smiled sweetly, Natsume took Mikan's both hands.

"I Mikan Sakura, take you Natsume Hyuuga to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

The crowd was at awe and the guests were whispering to one another how sweet Mikan's vow was to Natsume. Natsume placed the wedding band on Mikan's finger. Now they were all excited to hear Natsume's vow.

"Mr. Hyuuga, you may now say your vow to Ms. Sakura", the priest said.

Natsume looked at Mikan intently, Natsume was not talking for at least about 1 minute, his mouth opened, Mikan waiting, and finally Natsume spoke, "I feel the same way."

The priest could hardly contain his laughter as well as the guest, Ruka who was beside Natsume place one arm to Natsume's shoulder with a smile face, Hotaru looking keenly at Natsume and Mikan, well, she didn't know what to react, it more looked like a big question mark has hit her face. She didn't even remember how the wedding ring reached Natsume's finger.

"Okay, enough folks, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest said still merry with Natsume's vow.

Natsume was closing their distance, him, smirking, his traditional grin, and when he was now a few inches before Mikan, he hugged Mikan, and whispered to her ear, "It was a million tiny little things that, when you added them all up, it meant we were suppose to be together... and I knew it. I knew it the very first time I touched you. It was like coming home... only to no home I'd ever known... I was just seeing you for the first time and I knew. It was like... magic."

Mikan couldn't help but shed a little tear on her face, it was the sweetest thing she had ever heard from Natsume. And Mikan was so happy, because she knew what Natsume said came from the heart. His heart now hers. She couldn't be much happier than this.

And they sealed it with a kiss….

**A/N: Aww… did you guys like it? Okay, now time to read "Is our love meant to be?" Chapter 26 is up. Please don't forget to comment and review! Thanks… Hugs**


End file.
